Forever And A Day
by Sqidly
Summary: NaruInu They were supposed to work as one, Kikyou and Kagome, but was that possible with their past? And they were left to save the world, together? K/K S/K N? S?
1. Pink Skies And Green Meadows

I know some of you are Kikyo haters but this story came into my mind and it wouldn't leave me. I actually don't hate her. I just wished she would rest in peace. It actually sort of sad. Well I guess we'll see how this story plays out.

Disclaimer- I do not own either Naruto nor Inuyasha. I just wished that I did.

Prologue -

She opened her eyes to see green. No, that wasn't right. It was just grass. Just nice, pretty, green grass. She sat up with a pounding headache; her fingers immediately went to her temples in an attempt to sooth them.

" You're awake," came a soft, monotonous voice from behind her. Kagome whipped her head around, unknowingly causing the headache to intensify. Her hands went back to nurse her head as she blinked, hoping to figure out who it was. _Kikyo._

" W-What are you doing here," she looked around timidly, " Where is here?" They were in a field or maybe even a meadow, for flowers surrounded the border. But what was even more strange was that the sky was pink. Like the color of the Shikon No Tama when purified.

On an impulse Kagome raised her hand to her neck only to find the Shikon Jewel not there. Her eyes widened hugely as she frantically got on her hands and knees, hoping that it had just fallen off her neck while she was unconscious.

" You shall not find it," Kikyo's voice said still as soft as before. She glanced at Kagome before turning her gaze back to the setting sun out in the distance. " You will not find because we are in the jewel itself."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion while trying to grope for a answer. " How can we be in the jewel? It's not even as big as the palm of my hand. And I made a wish so-"

" You made a wish that everyone should be happy, that everything be the way it was meant to be." She gave Kagome another glance. " It wasn't in your beat interest but it was what you wished. And it seems that we were meant to be in the jewel."

The young schoolgirl opened her mouth to respond but another voice smoothly cut in.

" She is right, Kagome. Both of you are currently in the jewel." A young woman with obsidian colored hair came into their view. Her hazel looked them over with approval, as if she had just found the perfect nanny to take care of her children.

" And you are here for a an important reason," she continued. She gestured for them to follow her as she walked away. Kagome looked as Kikyo, only to find she was already trailing behind the unknown woman.

Scrambling to her feet Kagome followed after them.

Kagome looked at the four sticks in her hand. She was still baffled about what the woman just said. Kikyo still had her stoic expression on, though her lips were set into a frown.

" Where is this "world" that were supposed to go to? And why are we to be the one's to go?" Kagome nodded at Kikyo's questions, wondering the same thing.

The woman sighed as if a great burden had been set on her. " It is a Ninja's World. Where men and woman are trained from childhood to become fighters. Not all of them succeed and only a few become ANBU, one of the more powerful status's. She looked at both of them critically. " It is imperative that you two be sent because you are the only one's who are able to wield the power that I have given you."

Kagome looked down at the sticks in her hand again before turning to look at Kikyo's. She gulped as she said, " I'll do it."

Kikyo inwardly smiled as she looked up from the study of her own sticks. " I will do it also." Her brow creased with worry, " But the matter of my soul." Kagome stiffened as she looked at the woman who had told them of their journey.

All she did was smile and nod. " I have taken care of that." She smiled again. " And Kagome will still live in the process."

Another story. I'm on a role. And I'll be updating my other fics soon. I already know who Kikyo will be paired with. It's Kakashi. But I don't know who Kagome will be with. It's either Sasuke or Naruto. Vote and R&R!


	2. Half Lies, Half Truths

* * *

It's been a while since I updated. I find myself saying that a lot when I do update. Sorry for the wait. I just couldn't seem to get my muse up for the story. I hope your enjoying the story and I guess you deserve to know what he pairing is going be. Well, drum roll please, it's going to be SASUKE/KAGOME! Now I'm not usually a cap locks person but that was too hard to resist. I hope none of you will strangle me but I went with the majority.

This story is a little weird for me. I've never written a pro-Kikyou story so I'm still trying to grasp the fact that I _don't_have to kill her at the end of the story. I don't think she's ooc, though, so you don't have to worry about that.

The ratings may change later. I think it may turn into a YA but I'm not sure. Definitely has some sexual innuendo so beware. I put it as a warning because I knew most people probably don't read this. There's not much romance yet because Kikyou seems to really dislike Kakashi, Kagome doesn't seem to know Sasuke exists, and I have no idea who to put Sakura or Naruto with. Help me out with that, please. I don't think I want to put them together, though.

**Title- **Forever And A Day

**Pairing**- Kagome/Sasuke, Kikyou/Kakashi, Naruto/? Sakura/?

**Warnings**- Mild Language, Violence, Sexual Situations

**Type- **Crossover

**Genre- **Adventure, Romance

**Summary**- They were supposed to work as one, Kikyou and Kagome, but was that possible with their past? And _they_ were left to save the world, _together_?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They both belong to their respective owners.

I hope you guys enjoy the story! I know it's awesome! R&R!

--

**Forever And A Day **

Chapter Two-

--

"What was the village called again?" Kagome said after a bit of hesitation. She hated asking Kikyou questions because she always found a way to make Kagome look like an idiot. Kagome hated that. And she was almost sure Kikyou knew it.

Kikyou sighed mentally. Sometimes, she swore, her reincarnation was so lost in her own world that she forgot to pay attention to the one that was actually real." The miko told us, **twice**, that we are to go to Konoha. Village Hidden in the Leaf." Kagome turned away so that Kikyou wouldn't see the hurt look in her eyes. Then she whipped her head around to look at the older miko again.

"Who was that miko? She never gave us her name…"

This time Kikyou did sigh outwardly.. They had been traveling for a month and a half now, and though they were starting to get used to each other, they weren't exactly companionable.

"That is because she didn't have to. You should know by now who our miko ancestor is, Kagome," Kikyou voice was clipped and sharp as if she were admonishing a small, thieving child who just stole from the cookie jar. "She was Midiroku.

Kagome held in her gasp because she knew Kikyou would give her the look of disdain that she seemed to be so fond of. Instead she narrowed her eyes and walked faster, her movements tight and stiff. She sent out for something, anything to calm her down, and received a reply. The smell of the earth rose to her nostrils and she relaxed.

"There's a village up ahead of us. About a mile or so. But there's a man at the bottom of that hill over there." Kikyou nodded her approval and Kagome smiled to herself. You could actually please the woman…

Sure enough, as they reached the top of the hill, they saw a man. He was sitting down, deeply engrossed in the book he was reading. The only thing the two miko's could clearly see of his profile was the dark clothing he was wearing and the wild silver hair on top of his head.

Kagome squinted with her eyes as the sun rose higher in the early afternoon day. "Maybe he belongs to the village up ahead."

Kikyou nodded. "Most likely. Let's ask him. I think he knows were here."

--

Kakashi, in fact, did know they were there. He had known when he felt their strong chakras steadily growing closer. He just didn't know if they were enemies or not. Feigning ignorance, Kakashi continued reading his very…absorbing book.

" Excuse me sir," came a soft, timid voice behind him. He turned around to see a young girl, maybe around sixteen or seventeen. An older woman that was a bit younger than his twenty-six years was behind her looking as suspicious as she should be. They looked completely alike, except for the differences in their ages and the color of their eyes. They were both pretty, he decided, but you could see by their stances that there were warriors in them. Strong warriors. He mentally shivered at the cold stare the older one was giving him.

Despite his minds previous musings he smile, the only indication being the crinkling of his black eye. "May I help you ladies?"

Kagome smiled back. "Yes, please. We were wondering if you knew where Konoha is. Maybe you even belong to the village…"She trailed off, hopefulness in her huge blue eyes.

Looking into her eyes, the silver haired jounin couldn't dash them. He frowned before standing up with a nod. "I do belong to the village. I am one of the ninja's who have sworn to protect it." He didn't leave out the warning and he was sure both of them knew.

But the younger one kept smiling. "Well, that's nice. I'm so glad were not your enemies then." Kakashi smiled.

The other one nodded, seemingly agreeing with her. "Yes, it would be a waste to kill such honorable people."

Kakashi stiffened and narrowed his eyes. The younger bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood. Her companion didn't seem to have any regret to what she had said.

_Were they really that strong?_

" Um, well…you don't have to worry about us harming anyone in your village. We actually have to save it from some evil, guy, person, dude." She seemed to get tongue-tied and blushed pink. " We need to see your hokage." He watched the older for a reaction but she just stayed still, not saying or doing anything.

Relaxing slightly, for it didn't go unnoticed by him that she didn't actually say they couldn't kill his village, Kakashi grinned. "I'm Kakashi, jounin, and leader of team seven."

Blue eyes smiled. "And I'm Kagome Higurashi, miko, and much happier then when we started this journey." She glanced at the woman next to her. "This is Kikyou. My…um…"

Kikyou cut in. "Sister. I'm her sister." Kakashi nodded. It made sense. But he didn't miss the hesitation in Kagome's voice.

"Alright then, I'll take you to the hokage."

--

Sakura raised her green eyes from looking at her beloved Sasuke to see the familiar outline of her teacher. She was partially glad he was there. She hadn't been making any progress with the young Uchiha. Yet. He just seemed to enjoy ignoring her. Naruto on the other hand…

She widened her eyes when she noticed two female figures behind him. They couldn't be anyone she knew because the long black hair was unfamiliar to her. They could have been some people from the village but why would their Sensei bring them with him? And if they were villagers what would they want to do with them? Though the people they protected were gratified they didn't go out of their way to talk with their hero's.

Sakura turned toward her two teammates, wanting to see their reactions. Naruto was just staring at them in curiosity; his big, blue eyes showing his impatience in their arrival. Sasuke was staring also, his eyes narrowed and his lips frowning. Sakura looked between both him and Naruto her eyes sad. _Why do I never get what I want?_

--

Kakashi and the two strangers were close. He was talking animatedly with one of them, the younger it was presumed. The other one was as quiet as Sasuke, her face as stoic also. Her long, straight black hair was put into a ponytail; the trimmed edges barely reaching her waist. Her dark as blood hooded cape spilled over her slender shoulders, almost reaching the ground. The white dress she wore was as white as snow with the only color being the silver cuffs of her collar. Tight, white pants were only partially shown under her long dress but easily tucked into her small gray boots. There was only one unusual thing about her attire which were the four, small sticks attached to a black cloth belt on her waist. They varied in color ranging from black to blue then from white to purple.

Naruto's eyes stayed fastened to them longer than was polite until her long fingers tightened around one of them causing Naruto to look into her cold gray eyes before looking away. Sasuke saw the exchange and narrowed his eyes even further. There something wrong about these girls.

" Kikyou," the other one had obviously saw what had happened also because she turned her blue eyes discreetly towards the fingers still tightly coiled around the sticks before blinking once. Kikyou, as the other one had called her, slowly uncurled her fingers before saying,

"Alright."

Kakashi cleared his throat after a brief silence filled with watching the two sisters stare each other down. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto." The three teens turned to their sensei. "This is Kagome and Kikyou. I want the three of you to take them to the Hokage." He hesitated before saying, "There's something I need to do.

As he walked Kakashi pretended not to see Kikyou's glare from the corner of his eye.

--

Naruto turned to look at the girl beside him before grinning. "Hi, I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke the dumbest teme in the world." Said person ignored him and Kagome giggled softly. Sasuke turned to glance at her slightly before looking away.

_Dobe._

The blue-eyed boy was currently grinning at the blue-eyed girl before launching her into a conversation about different types of ramen. Kikyou was just staring ahead, seemingly not paying attention to what was being said around her. Sasuke took his time to examine her sister noting that Kagome cheerful demeanor was different from Kikyou's cold one.

He grudgingly admitted that she was pretty but he had seen many beautiful girls before, including her sister, and some more beautiful than she so she wasn't anything special. The only thing that made her stand out was her power. His eyes traveled over her body noting that her clothing styles were somehow different from Konoha's. He knew for a fact that it didn't come from his own village or any other village's nearby. They had probably come from overseas but why would they travel all that way just to meet Tsunade?

He was looking at her discreetly, he knew, and so took in every detail, storing it in case it could be used for later. Yet, he felt as if she knew he was looking at her but pushed the thought aside. Naruto had her too distracted for her to notice him.

Her black hair was up in a messy bun but a few strands fell out of its previous hold and framed her face wispily. A dark golden short sleeved shirt fit her body and fell over a black fishnet shirt that was only a few centimeters longer than it. Over the yellow shirt was a dark brown sleeveless shirt that ended a little below her breast and fit snuggly on her. Black short shorts framed her legs. Her fingerless gloved hands were tucked into their pockets and dark brown ankle boots were on her feet. On both her upper left thigh and right shin were bandages that encircled each appendage. A black band encircled those and the reason immediately became apparent to him. The one on her shin held a small tanto, or knife, that gleamed silver in the morning sunlight. Its point was sharp yet it didn't cut her soft skin even once. What was on her thigh was an oddity, though. It held three- not four- sticks on it like her sister had, the only difference being that the colors were a dark yellow, a dark red, and a forest green. They were secured in a black pouch with its flap opened.

Sasuke stared at it for awhile, hoping to find out what was so important with it. He knew he had been staring at it for too long when she suddenly grabbed onto them. When he looked up at her, she was still talking happily with Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura was also staring at the girl but for completely different reasons. She had been trying to gauge the girls' nature out and see if she was the man-stealing type. It would not due for her to be a threat to her relationship with Sasuke. The girl hardly paid him any mind, though, so Sakura decided let it go…for now. The other woman, Kikyou, was to old for Sasuke, Sakura decided. And plus, she didn't seem like the falling in love type at all. Oh, she was beautiful, that no one could deny, but she was so wrapped up in her own world it seemed.

"We're here!"

Naruto's announcement brought three people out of their thoughts and everyone looked up to see the Hokage Tower. Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the building before letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She was finally here, they were finally here. After months of searching and traveling they had finally found Konoha. She knew it wasn't over with yet. It would be a long time, with our without the hokage's consent, before it would be over. But at least they were one step closer to getting to that point. She looked over at Kikyou and knew she was thinking the same thing. Kagome gave her the smallest of smiles- which she knew Kikyou saw- but her incarnation didn't acknowledge her. Instead she chose to go through the doors that led to their destiny. Kagome sighed. She should have known it was a lost cause.

They waited in the waiting room for several minutes before the hokage's assistant, Shizune, called them into Tsunade's office. Kagome marveled at the décor. Her home had been neat and spruce but it had never been so handsomely decorated and furnished as this. Her family just didn't have the means to do big spending like that.

She had felt Tsunade's eyes on both she and Kikyou as soon as they walked into the beautiful office. Easing her body into relaxation she turned to nod at Kikyou, for she knew she was giving her a look to stay silent and let her do the talking.

" I am very honored to meet you Lady Hokage," she began, " And Kagome, I am sure, is also." Kagome gave a nod. The Hokage was looking at them with her eyebrows raised, and her lip quirked into a weird smile.

"Same here," she said gruffly.

"What I have come to speak to you is of dire importance and I would prefer to tell you in private." Kikyou gave Team 7 a glance before turning back to the hokage.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and lean forward in her seat. "I assure you," she said coolly, "What you can say in front of me, you can say in front of Team 7." At that moment Kakashi came through the door and smiled pleasantly at his hokage.

"Hello, hokage," Tsunade gave him a wave before turning towards Kikyou who was obviously holding back her annoyance.

Instead of letting her anger show, she only said, "I understand Lady Hokage."

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Also I will be asking the questions. Some sort of village procedure. So, I guess I should tell you to put all of your weapons on the desk." She cocked her head to see their reaction.

Both of them tensed for a moment before Kikyou stepped forward and took off her cape. All of the occupants, except Kagome, of course, were surprised when they saw the bow and the quiver of arrows on her back. She took them off carefully before setting them down, just as carefully, on the desk in front of her. Out of her boot came a knife which she looked at for a long second before setting down gently in front of her.

Kagome put her tanto on the table before bending downward to pull out a shuriken from her boot. She gave Kikyou a sheepish smile for she had risen and eyebrow in question. Except Kikyou didn't question. She demanded. "I took it from a group of kids from a village a ways back who were annoying the h-e double hockey sticks out of me." She scowled and ignored the confused faces of the occupants of the room. "Nasty little hell spawns." Kikyou just shook her head and pressed her lips into a thin line. Kagome started to take off her gloves but then noticed the confused gazes from the occupants in the room. She grinned as she extracted the deadly silver claws. "I've always wanted to be like Wolverine." The only answers she received were blank stares so she sighed and put her gloves on the table. "Never mind…I forgot that you don't know what I'm talking about." Kikyou discreetly rolled her eyes.

Tsunade relaxed slightly. Hopefully they weren't hiding any other weapons on their persons. "Where do you hail from?"

Kagome bit back a smile at the old world term. "We came from the village of Edo. A very long way from here. Very."

Kikyou shot Kagome a glare before saying, "We were sent by our…miko instructor to find the Hokage of Konoha." Kikyou sucked in a breath before spewing out a half-truth. "We come from somewhere far away, as Kagome has told you, and are from a village that specializes in the art of healing. Our instructor has sent us here in hopes of getting you on our side. A great evil is coming, not known when. She said it is unlike anything that has plagued these lands before. We were told that we would find the best fighters in this village and that we should aid in the upcoming battle in anyway possible."

Kikyou finished her story and Kagome had to admit that she was a pretty decent liar. She couldn't have come up with a better one herself. The others, though, weren't as impressed as she was.

"How can we be assured that you aren't lying?," Kakashi asked, his eyes trained on Kikyou's form.

She scowled at him in turn with a hard glare before turning to Kagome. "You tell them. I do not much like being treated like a common criminal." This earned her glares but she didn't much care and instead turned her gray eyes towards the window. Kagome sighed as she frowned at her _'older sister'._

'_I hope she doesn't think that I'll treat her like one.'_

Turning back to the hokage, she began to tell her long and still unending journey since Midiroku had given them the mission. "Well, it all started with this evil guy named Naraku…no wait, you want the beginning, beginning? Well, that takes us all the way back to Midiroku…"

* * *

Oh, really revised everything. Hoe you like this version batter. Not much has changed but what I did change is important to the story.

* * *


End file.
